Aeveen Blake
General Name: Aeveen Blake Nicknames: Age: 64 D.O.B: April 8th Race: Fullbringer Gender: Female Blood Type: O- Marital Status: Widow Appearance Height: 6'0" Weight: 75kg Hair: Dark Red Eyes: Skin: Light The years have treated Aeveen rather well. In a large boon to her own endeavors, she's remained unouched by time's hands, and could easily pass for her late 20s, even being in her early 60s. Her eyes on the other hand, tell a different tale. Time dulled their sheen and innocence, and to the astute would give away more of herself than she'd like to revile. To an extent, her Fullbring keeps her looking this young, similar to how Shinigami and Arrancar can remain looking like teens well into their first century. She needs to kill though. The more she kills, the more her ageing slows, and Aeveen kills a lot. She has dark red hair, that in the right light could be seen as near purple. Her eyes used to be green, but with time turned a soft red, growing darker with every soul she takes. She's a rather tall and well endowed for someone of her era, another advantage when it comes to passing for younger than she actually is. If she's trying to blend into the crowds of New York, which is most of the time, Aeveen will wear various white topic, black shirts and boots, embellished with a bow if she feels like it that morning. In private she'll usually just wear a tank top and yoga pants. On 'missions', as she mockingly calls them, Aeveen will opt for a black combat suit, tight fitting and maneuverable. On which are a number of guns, knives, pockets and straps, all placed in areas the best areas for quick access. Personality A hard life something to a person. It makes them cynical, harsh and judgmental, but most of all it has them grow up and revert to their younger days over and over again. When you stay young, and have the opportunity to see all there is to see in the world, these factors of personality are left to your discretion. And so for 45 years, Aeveen is still a rather playful girl. Don’t get me wrong, she is still all of those things I mentioned before, but she’s taken the view that there’s no point to life if she can’t enjoy it, and she can’t enjoy it if she acts as she feels. As such, Aeveen tries to keep up the act of a young woman, flirtatious, smooth and relaxed, flitting from conversation to party to sleep as if it were as natural as breathing. Although with this being said, she’s almost always still cautious in these situations. She still judges people, tries to read them and attempts to discern their motives, and how they may affect her. Yet that never comes to the surface in everyday life. Rather, she can pass off apprehension with illness, smother fears with a plan and keep anger in check with other distractions. However, none of that can change the fact that at heart Aeveen is a rather serious woman. With time her moral compose has been bent so it favored only her, after all, what was the point of looking out for others if you were going to watch them die anyway? She’s willing to do what it takes so her success is ensured, whether that’s in a professional or a romantic sense. Actual genuine love was lost to her after her first husband, although she can still make an excellent show of it. Many a man has fallen to her charms before her blade, a kiss before the knife. She actually finds it rather fun to twist people around her fingers and have them play along like puppets on a string. She sees men as nothing more than tools to be manipulated to her own ends. History Childhood Ireland was always a bountiful country, when looked at in the right light, but rarely was it a peaceful one. Aeveen sadly had to endure all the country did, the wars, the famine, the fighting the terrorism. Well… the last one she had a part in, but I’ll get to that in a bit. She was born like any other girl in the 1950s, and was poor and hungry for the most part. Her mother and father weren't exactly kind to the babe, but they were cruel at least. They just found something to be… odd about her. Little did they know that her soul contained remnants of the devil, and the erry feeling was just the seeping Fullbringer reiatsu. Regardless of this dormant curse, Aeveen went on to live quite a normal life for the time. She grew up, played in the fields, listened to stories of lore and legend and learnt the duties of a woman from her mother. Sold for a Cow and two Sheep Eventually that time came about when Aeveen reached her first flowering. Offers soon came in from others around the Villages to purchase her, even though she was still only a girl of fourteen. Luckily for Aeveen, the family her parents sold her too for a cow and a couple of sheep wasn't all bad. They introduced her to their son and the two became fast friends, eventually marrying as both families had planned, just of their own free will. The couple lived happily for the next decade or so, even purchasing their own farm after the boy's family came into some money. Things were good for Aeveen, and for Ireland. That was until Aeveen found her husband bedding another in their own house. Something snapped in Aeveen that day, as she watched the man she thought she'd loved betray her so. To twist the knife, he even told her to leave and begin making dinner, while the other woman just sneered. That was what eventually had her snap. When she came to, her hands were covered in their blood, and a thin rapier hung loosly from her hand. The Red Maiden After killing her husband, Aeveen came to realize just what she was, a Monster. She could summon the powers of hell, kill whenever she wished, and overpower massive men as if they were twigs. She loved it. For just under a decade she wandered Ireland, earning herself the title of 'Red Maiden' through her actions. The women would find rich men, seduce them, and take whatever they had after their life was hers. Something about her brought them in, even after tales of the Redheaded monster spread throughout Ireland. Both her riches and notoriety built more and more over the years, until she was just as much a legend as Cuhullan. Something mothers would tell to their children so they'd behave, and men would tell in bars to impress the others. After decades of this, multiple marriages, and countless fortunes won and spent, Aeveen grew bored. She still had the same disdain for Men, but she needed something different, to occupy her senses, other than just sex and murder. The IRA Times were changing in Ireland, invasions and military occupation had divided the Country, and Aeveen found her normal fun spoiled by it all. She held no love for the English, and less still for those who would invade her hunting ground. It was these feelings which causes her to offer her services to the IRA, acting as an agent who could get into almost any where, and take out most any one. She was quite ready to take it all the way to the end, but resistance in Ireland eventually petered out, and Aeveen was left as one of the few still fighting. Heading to London Bored again, and seeing Ireland as a lost cause, even with her help, she ventured to England, London specifically. There, around 1970, she met Emma, a Fullbringer woman who could apparently also see Spirits and fight them. The two soon became fast friends, with similar ideals on life and men. She partook in Emma's plot of building up an organization of Fullbringers, and raising children who's mothers had been infected by Hollows. Aeveen was fine for the most part with the children, able to pass on her skills while also working with Emma's agents in other parts of the world as a field commander. Although there was one in particular who she couldn't get along with. That Kylar child. Michael, was a much better student in the ways of acting and subterfuge, but Kylar hardly took to her at all. She hated it, even if he were just a boy, Aeveen was used to everyone falling for her, such insolence she found hardly tolerable. To this day she still works with Emma and their organization, finding both her missions and freelance work kept her far more entertained than merely making her riches in seducing men. Powers and Abilities Master Assassin: At first she may have been reckless with her powers, but soon Aeveen came to develop various ways of getting to her targets and marks that didn't involved either elaborate plans or violence. She mainly focuses on men, and the weaknesses they usually posess in concerns to her attributes. This isn't to say she's lacking in many other areas. After leaving Ireland and meeting up with Emma, the two explored a multitude of different aproaches and techniques. At this point, Aeveen is skilled enough to be considered among the best in her profession. '''Master Spy: '''Aeveen is very good at reinventing herself to fit into most any situation. That, combined with the fact that most underworld types are always happy to have a boxum redhead standing about and looking pretty, she does rather well in gathering information. Whether it be in high class or on the side streets, no one pays much attention to the eye candy, and no one suspects them. '''Expert Close Combatant: '''Although not a prodigy by any means, Aeveen is still skilled in close combat, especially so with her rapier. She fights with a back and forth stabbing style, avoiding most confruntation and clashes with either her abilities or bringer step. She's not as physically robust as some, and she's not a large fan of pain, so she'll do her best to stay out of the dirt, so to speak. Fullbring: Kiss With a Fist Aeveen's fullbring object is her blood itself, the source of her youth, or so she says. To activate it, she must bite her thumb and slash it through the air. As it travels, a thin line of red metal will form along it's path, ending up as a basic red rapier. The fullbring itself has an odd side effect where she has a compulsion to kill, but in return can slow or even stop her aging process as long as she doesn't resist it too much. She's found ways to funnel this drive into her work, and so really finds the side effect to be only a boon. Vixen's twist Once the blade stabs someone, Aeveen sets it's frequency to resonate with that of water molecules and damages them further from inside with the created heat around the stabbed area. It doesn't add much more damage to the blow, but can make it excruciatingly painful, and increases the internal bleeding. Trick strike Using a similar technique, the sword vibrates incredibly quickly and passes through solid objects such as weapons, shield or body parts. She can then solidify it again while keeping the same momentum. (Basically a strike you can't block with objects). Manipulations Pressure wall A standard Red Crow manipulation. The user holds up one hand creating a thin pressurized layer of Air, warping the area slightly. The wall is incredibly durable, and takes on the sheen of the users Bringer Light. One can use this at varying sizes to block different attacks whether they be physical or energy based. This is not impenetrable or unbreakable but it does take a rather powerful attack to break. Assassin's Cloak The user seems to meld into the shadow as if it were liquid, disappearing from sight. It can last up to ten minutes if the user isn't moving. The technique doesn't make them completely invisible, but does make it nearly impossible to notice the user unless focusing on exactly where they are. It works by bending the photons to move around them, rather than reflecting off of them, giving the illusion of them not being there. It's not viable in combat. Bringer Strike A common Fullbringer manipulation. The user manipulates the Air around their arm, leg or weapon, to shoot off the strike and reduce the air resistance. In use, it will cause a stream of Bringer Light to follow off after the blow. It is basically just an augmented strike, based of Sei rather than Hak, and doing more damage than an equivalent Hak strike. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes Aeveen is not someone who you're likely to have a happy friendly interaction with. She always has her own adgenda and plan, and always intends to get what she wants. She will try to manipulate your OC, twist them, and pull on their weaknesses to further her own goals. It's rare that she'd ever interact in a situation outside of business, but if you don't want your OC to be treated poorly, don't interact with her. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Threads Quotes Optional. Gallery Aeveen20.jpg Aeveen16.jpg Aeveen15.jpg Aeveen14.jpg Aeveen12.jpg Aeveen11.jpg Aeveen7.jpg Aeveen6.jpg Aeveen4.png Aeveen3.png Aeveen2.jpg Out of Character Info Role Player: Kylar Timezone: Auckland, New Zealand Likes: Plotting development. Writing character stories. Reasonably detailed RP (Couple paragraphs) Dislikes: Casual RP (Open parties, day to day threads, sparring), Non detailed RP (one liners) Reddit: we7887 Skype: we7887 Category:Fullbringer